


Morgane

by BlueFloyd



Series: Ecole Nouvelle de Sorcellerie [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, Sorcellerie, exploration urbaine, urbex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd





	1. Première Partie

C'est un gros bâtiment abandonné en banlieue parisienne. Je l'ai repéré en passant devant en RER en rentrant d'une soirée il y a un peu plus d'un an. C'est visiblement un ancien bâtiment industriel vu la taille, le genre de truc qui promet une explo sympa. Première surprise, rien sur le net à propos d'un bâtiment dans ce coin là. J'ai essayé de le retrouver sur une carte ou en street view, et rien à faire. Je ne me rappelais pas où je l'avais vu exactement mais c'est plutôt normal, j'avais pas mal bu à la soirée. Mais un truc visible du RER normalement ça se retrouve.

J'avais d'autres explos de prévues donc j'ai pas cherché à le retrouver tout de suite. Mais quand même, il m'intéressait. Quand j'ai repris le RER sur la même ligne, j'ai un peu mieux noté entre quelle et quelle station je l'avais vu. Ça n'a pas suffit à le retrouver sur une carte, du coup j'ai décidé de le chercher en partant de Brétigny, la station de RER la plus proche. J'ai d'abord marché un peu sur la départementale qui suivait les voies de chemin de fer, et j'ai vu rapidement le bâtiment. J'ai fait quelques photos de loin, qui n'étaient pas très intéressantes vu que je n'avais que le haut du bâtiment dessus. Il y avait une grosse zone pavillonnaire entre lui et moi. Je me suis pas mal perdue dans les rues résidentielles de Brétigny avant d'arriver plus en vue du bâtiment, alors qu'il avait l'air de bien dépasser les habitations et que ce n'est pas une grosse ville. Mais une fois dans les rues le bâtiment est totalement masqué par les maisons. Je l'ai souvent eu dans mon dos sans trop comprendre comment, mais j'y suis finalement arrivée. C'était visiblement une ancienne usine de six ou sept niveaux, bien délabrée. Pas de tags sur les murs, ça m'étonne un peu. Mais c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, mes graphes n'en seront que plus visibles. Il y a un mur d'enceinte devant moi, assez haut, avec des panneaux... « dangers d'effondrement, les contrevenants s'exposent à des poursuites » ? Ça a encore moins de sens que les panneaux d'interdiction habituels. Bref, j'ignore comme d'habitude les avertissements et j'escalade le mur. Petit rétablissement au sommet et je contemple le terrain. Une friche qui ressemble a un ancien parc, ça colle assez mal avec l'usine. La végétation a poussé assez haut et bien dru, va falloir se frayer un chemin. Je prends déjà quelques photos depuis le sommet du mur avant de le désescalader. Je commence à me frayer un chemin. J'écarte les branchages, c'est bien galère, mes habits n'arrêtent pas de se prendre dedans alors que j'ai prévu exprès des trucs près du corps. Je continue à avancer et j'arrive enfin après un dernier buisson au mur d'enceinte. Je l'escalade et je me rétablis au sommet, une dernière photo pour la route et je redescends dans la rue. Impeccable. Une exploration rondement menée. Je reprends tranquillement le chemin du RER. Ce n'est qu'une fois posée à la gare et en regardant les photos sur mon appareil que je réalise que je n'ai rien exploré du tout. What. The. Fuck. J'essaye de me rappeler ce que j'ai fait. De toute évidence j'ai tourné en rond dans le parc sans réfléchir et je suis ressortie au même endroit que là où je suis rentrée. C'est assez flippant. Vu que ça m'a pas pris longtemps je décide d'y retourner. À nouveau je galère à retrouver le bâtiment. Comment ça se fait ? Je viens d'y aller et pour retourner à la gare ça a été super rapide et quasi direct. Je réescalade le mur. J'avance dans la végétation. On perd rapidement de vue le bâtiment à cause de la densité de plantes, mais je devrais quand même réussir à avancer droit sur même pas cent mètres... Et non. Je suis à nouveau au mur d'enceinte, j'ai même commencé à le grimper machinalement. Qu'est-ce que je fous ? Je redescends, je note la position du soleil pour m'orienter. Je vais juste me fixer là dessus pour avancer en ligne droite. Droit vers le bâtiment. Allez, on avance. En se concentrant sur le soleil. Tout droit. Tout droit. Tout droit jusqu'au mur d'enceinte, qui est facile à escalader. Le mur d'enceinte ? Bordel, mais il m'arrive quoi ? Cette fois-ci je suis bien arrivé de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Mais comment est-ce que je l'ai contourné sans m'en rendre compte ? Ce truc est massif ! Mon cerveau recommence à faire n'importe quoi ? Je panique un peu, là. J'étais bien contente d'avoir laissé les épisodes dissociatifs derrière moi et j'ai pas du tout envie que ça recommence. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi et de me poser tranquillement dans un endroit safe, mais mon orgueil veut pas lâcher l'explo de ce bâtiment. Je prends dix minutes pour me calmer, je bois un peu d'eau, je respire profondément, j'écoute une chanson sur mon baladeur, puis je me relance à l'assaut de ce truc.

Je fais le tour en suivant le mur d'enceinte, jusqu'à arriver au portail. Il y a un chemin gravillonné jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il est autant envahi de végétation que le reste du parc, mais je peux suivre la limite terre/gravier. Je la perds plusieurs fois, en m'occupant de virer les branches qui accrochent mes habits. Même en considérant que mon cerveau part en latte, je vois pas comment je m'en éloigne autant en si peu de temps. Je reviens au portail, et cette fois je garde les yeux sur la ligne terre/gravier. J'avance tout droit, en ignorant les plantes qui tirent mes vêtements. Je vais réussir à faire ce que je veux. Va te faire foutre cerveau, va te faire foutre univers. J'avance, en regardant juste mes pieds et le sol. Un pas, et encore un autre. L'important c'est d'avancer le long de la ligne. Encore un pas. Bam. Je viens de me cogner le crâne contre un mur. Je lève la tête : je suis au pied du bâtiment. J'ai envie de pleurer de soulagement, c'est idiot. Je pose la main dessus. J'ai l'impression que si je fais juste un pas de côté je vais magiquement me retrouver au mur d'enceinte. Je fais une photo en contre plongée. Ça donnera rien mais ça me prouve que je suis allé jusqu'ici. Attends. Je peux faire mieux que ça. Je sors une bombe de mon sac et sur la porte, impeccablement centré, je trace posément mon blaze. «MRRRGANE». C'est incroyablement satisfaisant.


	2. Seconde Partie

Je commence à faire le tour pour trouver un accès, en gardant la main sur le mur. Tout le rez-de-chaussée est muré, mais je dois pouvoir atteindre le premier étage. Je repère l'endroit du mur qui a l'air le plus grimpable et j'entame mon ascension. Rétablissement sur le bord de la fenêtre qui... a une vitre ? De quoi ? Toutes les fenêtres étaient clairement béantes de loin et même d'en dessous, comment ça se fait que j'ai pas vu cette vitre ? En plus elle est propre, même pas poussiéreuse, et entrouverte. Je la pousse et je rentre dans le bâtiment. Je... La tête me tourne brusquement. J'ai l'impression que la pièce étincelle devant mes yeux. J'ai l'impression de voir à la fois un bureau en parfait état et une pièce à l'abandon. Bordel. Faut que je m'assoie avant de vomir. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ferme les yeux et ça va mieux. Est-ce qu'ils utilisaient des produits toxiques dans cette usine ? Est-ce que je suis en train de m'empoisonner ? Je pense que je vais ressortir rapidement, mais dans cet état je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir désescalader la façade. C'est pas un épisode dissociatif ça, c'est autrement plus violent.

"Euh... Salut ?"

J'ouvre les yeux. La pièce ne clignote plus, amélioration notable. Et il y a une fille d'à peu près mon âge ici. Elle a des habits qui font très corporate, un tailleur noir et des talons, ça ne doit pas être pratique du tout pour faire de l'urbex. Est-ce qu'elle squatte ici ? Mais avec un travail de bureau ? Elle a un bâton à la main. Pas le genre pour se défendre, plutôt une brindille comme des gamins en auraient pour toucher un truc un peu dégoûtant. Je sais pas si c'est moi le truc dégoûtant dans l'histoire, mais en tout cas elle regarde vers moi et elle m'a adressé la parole. Bon.

"Salut. T'explores aussi ?  
\- Euh... Ouais. C'est ça. Mais t'as vu que l'accès au bâtiment était interdit ?  
\- Oui, c'était assez clair avec le mur d'enceinte et les panneaux "Accès interdit". Mais c'est un peu le principe, non ?  
\- Le principe ?  
\- Bah le principe de l'urbex. T'explores les lieux abandonnés, fermés, interdits... Enfin je t'apprends rien, t'es là aussi.   
\- L'urbex. Euh ouais, je veux dire, ouais, bien sûr je sais. Mais du coup t'es venue spécialement parce que ça avait l'air abandonné ?"  
Clairement cette meuf entend parler d'urbex pour la première fois de sa vie. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan ?  
\- Je suis venue parce que ça avait l'air abandonné et que le bâtiment était joli, avec la possibilité de prendre des photos, oui. Toi t'es là pour quoi ?  
\- Bordel. Va falloir revoir toutes les mesures de défense passive. J'avais lu un article là dessus en plus... Bon.  
Elle arrête de se parler à elle même et regarde vers moi.   
-Désolée, éthiquement je ne suis pas pour altérer les souvenirs des gens, mais là c'est un cas de force majeure.  
Elle pointe son bâton vers moi et...

J'ouvre les yeux. La pièce ne clignote pas, évidemment. Pourquoi ais-je pensé qu'elle le ferait ? II y a une autre exploratrice dans la pièce, vêtue comme moi. Remarquablement comme moi, d'ailleurs. C'est étonnant. Je savais qu'on était une niche sociologique, mais là... Bref, autant répondre à son salut. 

"Hey. T'explores aussi ?  
\- Ouais. Mais c'est pas la folie. Les pièces sont vides et le bâtiment n'a pas l'air en super état.   
\- Arf. Bon, je vais quand même prendre quelques photos mais je vais pas m'attarder. Morgane, au fait.  
\- Morgane ? C'est pas courant chez les ... c'est pas courant comme prénom. Héloïse.  
\- Enchantée. T'as fini ton explo ? Sinon on peut faire ce que t'as pas fait ensemble et je finirai solo.  
\- Bah comme je t'ai dit j'ai pas vu grand chose. Le rez-de-chaussée est très sombre et plein de gravats, et les étages vides. Mais si tu fais un tour je veux bien t'accompagner. "

J'acquiesce, c'est toujours plus sympa d'explorer à deux. Je me retourne vers la fenêtre et je prends une photo du terrain vague plein de ronces. Il m'aura donné du mal. Je balaye la pièce des yeux. C'est du béton et du plâtre décrépit, un bureau et une chaise abandonnés, la découpe du soleil qui rentre par la fenêtre fait une jolie lumière sur le mur. Je fais rapidement deux photos avant de sortir avec Héloïse. Le couloir est sombre.

"Tu vois, c'est sombre ça vaut pas le coup  
\- Attends, j'ai une frontale dans mon sac."  
Je sors ladite frontale. Le couloir n'a rien d'extraordinaire, les murs sont nus et il y a un certain nombre de portes de part et d'autre. L'absence de tags est étonnante, cependant. Je regarde rapidement les autres pièces de l'étage. Ce ne sont que des bureaux, et ils sont tous vides exceptés un bureau et une chaise, toujours au même endroit. C'est assez étrange, la symétrie de cet endroit. On dirait que ça a été mis en scène. Est-ce que ça a pu être un lieu de tournage ? Héloïse me rejoint.  
"Tu sais ce que c'était avant ce bâtiment ? Je pensais une usine de loin mais autant de bureaux c'est étrange, et surtout aussi symétriques que ça...  
\- Non, pas la moindre idée. Ça fait longtemps que tu explores des bâtiments abandonnés ?  
\- Six ou sept ans ? J'aime bien l'ambiance. Et toi ?  
\- Euh... moi c'est récent. Disons que je me suis laissé entraîner là-dedans par la force des choses."  
C'est sibyllin comme réponse, mais perso j'aime bien qu'on me foute la paix quand j'explore, donc j'insiste pas. On monte d'un étage. Le couloir est identique, les bureaux aussi. Ca devient un peu flippant.  
"C'est comme ça partout ?  
\- De quoi ?   
\- La disposition identique des meubles.  
\- Ouais. Tous les étages.  
\- Tu trouves pas ça étrange ?  
\- Si mais bon. Je constate et puis voilà. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te ferais renoncer à explorer un bâtiment ?"  
Elle pose la question comme si elle voulait mettre un panneau "Explorateurices, passez votre chemin" sur la porte de chez elle. Je me retiens de lui parler des panneaux radioactivité ou amiante dès fois qu'elle veuille vraiment se garder l'usage d'un bâtiment pour elle. Je sais que y'a des gens qui font ça mais je trouve ça vraiment pas cool.  
"Quand le bâtiment à l'air de vraiment risquer de se casser la figure sur moi, généralement." Mais il faut que ce soit vraiment vénère. La plupart des bâtiments, je renonce temporairement et je reviens avec un casque et un baudrier pour m'assurer. Au fait, comment t'as eu l'idée d'explorer ici ? J'ai trouvé aucune référence sur Internet.  
-Je travaille pas loin, je vois le bâtiment tous les jours, c'était assez tentant."

En parlant, nous sommes arrivées au dernier étage. Les couloirs avaient l'air pareil tout du long, je n'ai pas checké tous les bureaux, mais à cet étage c'est à nouveau la même chose. La vue depuis la fenêtre vaut le coup, ici. D'ailleurs, il y a une vitre à cette fenêtre aussi. À cette hauteur c'est moins étonnant mais j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il n'y en avait pas du tout, de loin. J'ouvre la fenêtre, je mitraille, puis je sors une bombe de peinture ; il y a un rebord qui court le long du mur, et pas de vent du tout. Impeccable. Je monte sur le bord de la fenêtre et j'avance en faisant attention.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ???!  
\- T'inquiètes, j'ai l'habitude. Le rebord est vachement large, y'a aucun risque."  
Héloïse me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle a ressorti son bâton et le pointe dans ma direction. Je sais pas trop ce qu'elle veut faire avec, y'a bien un mètre entre nous deux maintenant. Je commence à taguer mon blaze en lettres de ma taille. Ça devrait se voir depuis le RER, ça va être parfait. "MRRRGANE". Impeccable. Je rerentre dans le bureau. Héloïse a toujours les yeux écarquillés.  
"Tu fais vraiment ça souvent ?  
\- Bah quand je trouve un spot adapté. Là il n'y a aucun autre tag, c'est en hauteur, donc ça va se voir de loin, et en plus c'est dans la direction du RER. C'est vraiment un bon plan."  
Ma bombe est presque vide. Je la range et j'en sors une autre, avec un pochoir MRRRGANE. Je recouvre un des murs de la pièce au pochoir et à la bombe jaune. Je rajoute quelques pochoirs en bleu, puis à la main et un peu stylisé, au centre, un MRRRGANE bleu deux à trois fois plus large. Ça rend vachement bien. Faudrait que je me motive pour faire la même chose avec des couleurs différentes dans chaque bureau de l'étage ; mais pas aujourd'hui. Je prends quelques photos de mon œuvre et je me rends compte qu'Héloïse est en plein fou rire.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- C'est...  
Elle recommence à rire, puis elle se reprend  
\- C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais je trouve ça très rigolo que tu aies tagué dans cette pièce spécifiquement. C'est super stylé en tout cas. Tu veux essayer d'aller voir le toit ?  
\- Ouais, mais j'ai pas vu d'escalier...  
\- Je crois que je sais où il est."

Elle sort précipitamment de la pièce, je l'entends murmurer un truc, il y a un bruit bizarre, mais quand j'arrive dans le couloir elle est juste là à m'attendre.  
"Du coup ?  
-Viens !"   
On rentre dans un bureau comme tous les autres, sauf qu'il y a un escalier en colimaçon en plein milieu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont aussi aménagé cette pièce en bureau, ça a l'air absolument pas pratique. On monte le colimaçon, et effectivement nous arrivons sur le toit. Il n'y a pas grand chose à y faire mais la vue est cool. Je mitraille, je taggue sur le sol, puis je m'assois au bord du toit avec Héloïse.  
"C'est quoi le bâtiment le plus stylé que tu as visité ?  
\- Mmm... Bonne question. Dans la ceinture industrielle de Paris y'a des usines assez cools, qui couvrent des superficies énormes. Y'a pas un spot en particulier qui me vient en tête, mais tous les bâtiments de ce style c'est assez fou, t'as vraiment l'impression que tout s'est arrêté du jour au lendemain.  
\- Classe. Et y'a des trucs que tu rêves de visiter ?  
\- Pripyat. Mais je pense que c'est un Graal pour un peu tout.e.s les explorateurices. C'est la ville à côté de Tchernobyl. Théoriquement, la radioactivité est suffisamment retombée pour qu'y passer quelques jours soit faisable. Mais bon, ça reste compliqué de s'y rendre... Toi, y'a des trucs qui te font rêver ?  
\- En exploration non, je ne m'y connais pas encore assez, mais j'aimerai bien voir des sites naturels comme l'Antarctique ou les Oasis Cachées du Sahara.  
\- Les Oasis Cachées ?  
\- Euh, bah des oasis perdues en plein milieu du Sahara, quoi.  
\- C'est vrai que les sites naturels c'est assez fou aussi."  
Je sors ma gourde de mon sac, j'en bois quelques gorgées avant de la proposer à Héloïse. Je l'observe pendant qu'elle boit. Cette fille est ... étrange. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais quelque chose ne colle pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, elle a l'air tout à fait sympathique et ouverte, mais ... je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ce n'est pas juste un résidu de mon espèce de crise de tout à l'heure ? Je *déteste* ne pas pouvoir faire confiance à mes sensations et intuitions. Elle me retend la gourde.

"Merci, ça fait du bien. On redescend ?"   
J'acquiesce, et nous reprenons l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elle pousse la porte principale et l'ouvre. On marche dans le jardin, j'ai à nouveau l'impression que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière au bâtiment mais non rien n'a changé, le rez-de-chaussée barricadé la fenêtre du premier par laquelle on est passées. On arrive au mur d'enceinte, je l'escalade. Je suis à califourchon dessus, Héloïse n'a pas commencé à grimper. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- J'ai ... oublié quelque chose à l'intérieur.  
\- Quoi ? Oh fuck. Attends je redescends.   
\- Non ! Enfin je veux dire, c'est pas la peine, je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas, c'était très cool de faire cette exploration avec toi, ça a rendu ma journée plus intéressante qu'une journée de bureau ordinaire."  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut me cacher. Est-ce qu'elle dort ici ? Est-ce qu'elle a une sortie bien plus simple qu'elle ne veut pas dévoiler ? Une fois de plus elle n'est pas très discrète mais je ne vois pas de raison de la faire chier donc j'acquiesce juste.  
"Ok, bonne soirée !  
\- Attends ! Si tu refais des explorations... ça m'intéresserait de venir avec toi !  
\- Euh, ouais, si tu veux... Je te contacte comment ?  
\- Tu peux m'ajouter sur Facebook ? Héloïse point Mallebranche. M-A-L-L-E-branche, comme une branche d'arbre.   
Ça marche ! Allez, à plus !"  
Je commence à désescalader le mur côté public, mais je m'arrête pour la regarder regagner le bâtiment. Très vite elle se perd dans la végétation du parc. Tant pis. Je finis ma descente, et je commence à repartir vers le RER. Je ne vais pas l'ajouter sur Facebook. Déjà je ne suis pas dessus, et puis je n'ai jamais trop compris le trip sociabilité de certain.e.s explorateurices. C'est marrant d'explorer avec elleux sur le moment, mais j'ai pas spécialement envie d'en faire mes ami.e.s pour la vie. Pour ce que j'en sais elle vote facho et mange des bébés au petit-déjeuner. Et puis même si elle avait l'air cool, il y avait ce sentiment étrange qui a duré toute la visite, plus le fait qu'elle tente clairement de me cacher un truc. J'arrive à la station de RER, j'installe mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et très vite, plongée dans _Massive Attack_ puis dans les tunnels ferroviaires, je regagne Paris. 

 

_J'ai longtemps hésité à retourner dans ce bâtiment, l'espèce de crise qui m'avait saisie dedans m'ayant laissé un sale souvenir même si l'explo était cool. Finalement je me suis motivée pour y aller avec des amies histoire de réaliser ce projet de tag de toutes les salles du dernier étage dans des couleurs différentes. C'aurait été une installation stylée, mais malheureusement le bâtiment avait été détruit entre temps. J'ai même pas de photo de mon MRRRGANE sur la façade depuis le RER du coup :(_


End file.
